Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha
Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within) is the 12th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett's Aunt Deb visits Oahu on a very personal mission. Meanwhile, Five-0 investigates when some unstable Japanese World War II bombs left behind on the island are stolen and Steve suffers another loss. Plot t’s not even Valentine’s Day yet, and there’s a whole lot of love on Hawaii Five-0. This kind of love is more about Ohana, and how not even death can break that love. Carol Burnett makes one final guest appearance as Steve’s Aunt Deb to drive home this point. Deb returns to Oahu to spread her husband Leonard’s ashes after he succumbs to his battle with cancer. In his memory Deb decides to continue to tick off items on their joint bucket list. Oh that Danny could see Deb driving Steve’s truck! I can practically see Danny’s ear-to-ear grin. Deb only confides in her old friend Nicky that she’s come home for her final days. She takes the time to get her affairs in order and have some fun with Mary and little Joannie before the end. Chin and Abby are also living life to the fullest, as they wake up together after a wild night. I’m looking forward to seeing where this goes, they have amazing chemistry. While Steve and Mary are unaware of what’s happening to Deb, Five-0 is tasked with solving the shooting of a young boy on a group trip to one of the neighboring islands. It was a nice idea to take the kids back into nature away from the electronics and city life, at least until the gunshots started. While searching the island Grover and Kono find a WWII bunker used as a safe house by the Japanese, complete with a decayed corpse. Based on the evidence found at the crime scene Jerry figures out that the shooter was at the bunker to steal dozens of bombs leftover from a secret Japanese WWII military project that never got off the ground. So now the team has to worry about highly unstable explosives roaming around the island. Given how old the bombs are, it would be hard to track them from a material standpoint, so they work from the corpse. The deceased is a Japanese soldier declared dead in battle. Steve theorizes that his superiors faked his death so that he could be a spy. An old contact confirms this, but the Japanese themselves had no idea what happened to him. The good news is they are able to recover and neutralize the bombs. The bad news is Jerry figures out that there were three Japanese spies involved in the bombing plot, not one. The last surviving spy killed one of his partners then remained on the island for the next 75 years to live in peace. His recent death leads the team to believe his next of kin, particularly his grandson, was trying to get rid of any evidence of the past misdeeds. This wasn’t a case of cold-blooded murder, it was an accident; which is why the grandson turns himself in for the shooting, explaining that he only wanted to protect his grandfather’s memory. Once the case is closed Steve is looking forward to some quality family time. He goes up alone to wake Deb for breakfast, and arrives just in time for her to give him one final wave goodbye. The last item on Deb’s bucket list: climb to the top of a really tall mountain. Steve, Mary, and Joannie grant Aunt Deb her final wish in death. Notes * Aunt Deb gives Leonard's ashes to Steve for his final resting. Steve in turn gives them to Kawika to take out into the ocean and spread them while he stays with Aunt Deb, Mary and Joanie on shore. * Abby and Chin have a good drunken night together; sex and way to many Mai Tai's together. * The Bucket list: ** See the ?Seine? from the Eiffel tower ** Drive a police are REALLY FAST! ** See the Pyramids ** Get a tattoo ** Go on an epic shopping spree ** Fried food binge ** Learn to ski ** Witness the Northern Lights ** Make sure Mary & Joan are provided for ** Climb a really tall mountain * First time they show the second upstairs bedroom in the house... Or is it Steve's bedroom redecorated.. Assume Mary and Joanie took up a 3rd bedroom. Deaths Quotes Steve McGarrett: Oh, morning's yours, Aunt Deb. What do you want to do? Debora McGarrett: What do I want to do? I want to drive your truck. Steve McGarrett: What? Debora McGarrett: Your pickup truck. I-I want to take that bad boy for a spin. Mary McGarrett: Oh, my gosh. Steve McGarrett: Do you even know how to drive, Aunt Deb? Debora McGarrett: Honey, I lived in Los Angeles my whole life. I was driving before you were in camo diapers. Mary McGarrett: I-I know, but why the sudden urge to drive a truck? Debora McGarrett: Well, you know, actually, it's for Leonard. Uh, last year, we got together and we made up a list of things that each one of us wanted to do before we died. Steve McGarrett: Like a bucket list? Debora McGarrett: Yeah. Mary McGarrett: What was on it? Debora McGarrett: Well, we wanted to see the pyramids, we wanted to learn how to ski, and I wanted to get a tattoo. Steve McGarrett: Oh, don't get a tattoo. Trust me, it's not the .. Debora McGarrett: It's too late. (Aunt Deb shows off her tattoo on her forearm laughing) Steve McGarrett: She got a tattoo Mary McGarrett: Wow. Look. Debora McGarrett: Yeah, sorry, kiddos, but the two of you are not the only ones in the family now with ink. Steve McGarrett: (laughing) Okay, good. I'm glad you have ink. Debora McGarrett: So, um, anyway, we never did get to finish the list, but one of the items on Leonard's list was he wanted to drive a police car. Mary McGarrett: That's such a boy thing. Debora McGarrett: So, uh, how many ponies under that hood? Steve McGarrett: I'd really.. I'd really prefer you didn't find out. Debora McGarrett: Steven, I hate to play this card, but I just lost my husband, so you're not really gonna deny me this, are you? (Aunt Deb walks to the truck with Steve looking like he can't believe she just said that) (scene change; the siren and lights are going on the truck as Aunt Deb drives Steve's truck down the road) (Aunt Deb is laughing while she drives Steve's truck) Joan McGarrett: We're flying! Debora McGarrett: You okay? (Steve has constipated face on and clutches the "Oh Shit" bar) Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I'm good. Debora McGarrett: You look a little green. Steve McGarrett: No, I'm.. Can you please watch the road? Please keep your eyes on the road. Mary McGarrett: This is torture for you, isn't it? Steve McGarrett: (gritting his teeth) Mm-hmm. (Joan laughs) Mary McGarrett: Are you gonna puke? Joan McGarrett: Puke, puke! Mary McGarrett: Uh, no, Jo.. Joanie, don't. (Joan laughs some more) Steve McGarrett: I'm not gonna puke, Joanie. Joan McGarrett: Puke, puke, puke, puke, puke Mary McGarrett: He's gonna puke. Steve McGarrett: I'm not gonna puke! Joan McGarrett: puke, puke Steve McGarrett: Tell her to be quiet. (tires screech as Aunt Deb maneuvers through traffic) Debora McGarrett: whoops (laughs) (Steve fights down not puking) (scene change, Steve enters the HPD crime lab) Steve McGarrett: Hey. Chin Ho Kelly: Hey. You look like you just saw a ghost. Steve McGarrett: Rough commute. (Steve knocks and comes into Jerry's office) (Jerry is still reading the old files) Jerry Ortega: Yeah? Steve McGarrett: Hey, Jer. Jerry Ortega: Commander. (Steve looks around) Steve McGarrett: We, uh we closed the case. You know that, right? Jerry Ortega: Yeah, Chin texted me. Steve McGarrett: Yet you are still going through the old files. Jerry Ortega: Yeah, well, it's not every day you get to look at un-redacted government files from the '40s. Steve McGarrett: Oh. This is like Christmas morning for you. Jerry Ortega: It's better. Steve McGarrett: Hey, uh, Jerry, you know you're not gonna find anything on Roswell in there, right? Jerry Ortega: Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. These are Navy files. Air Force covered up Roswell. Steve McGarrett: Right. Uh, okay. Jerry Ortega: Hey, did you know the Naval Investigative Service kept Musaka under surveillance even after the war was over? Steve McGarrett: No, I didn't know that. Jerry Ortega: Check it out. Obviously, they only knew him as Youshi Tamuro, but they considered him a person of interest. Kept tabs on him for years. But the guy was a model citizen, put down roots, even married a local girl: Olina Hoku. They actually met before Pearl Harbor, but they stayed in touch the entire time he was in the internment camp. Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute. She's the reason he changed his mind. Look, Musaka came here for one purpose, and that was to do us harm, right? Then he falls for this girl. And in the end, his love for her outweighed his loyalty to his country. Jerry Ortega: Love's a pretty powerful thing. Steve McGarrett: Yes, it is. Trivia * Scott Caan is credited, but does not appear. * Aunt Deb tattoo is a red heart with D&L in it. |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams’s nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- |- |Debora McGarrett |Carol Burnett |Steve and Mary McGarrett’s aunt. |- |- |Liani Nakuluena |Thiessen Wright |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Keno Nakuluena |Albert Ueligitone |A man who appears in the episode. (Credited as Albert Ueligitione) |- |Kyle Tamuro |Michael Ng |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)